The disclosure relates to regulators, and in particular, to power management for a regulator.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A regulator may provide a voltage rail from a battery. Regulators increasingly have to service multiple subsystems (e.g., loads) in electronic devices. These subsystems may have different power supply voltage requirements and load current requirements. However, the power delivery capability of the regulator is limited by the power available from the battery. Under certain conditions, the regulator may not be able to provide sufficient power to meet all the demands of all the subsystems. When load currents of multiple subsystems increase, the power supply voltage at the output of the regulator (Vout) may droop, causing one or more subsystems to fail.